Max (Flight of the Navigator)
Max is the computer/robotic pilot that commands a Trimaxium Drone Ship of the planet Phaelon in Disney's Flight of the Navigator. Mission He is effectively the electronic brain/personality of a research ship - he identifies himself as a Trimaxium Drone Ship, much like the probes NASA launches to photograph distant stars etc. Max's purpose is to collect data from other planets and return the data and samples to his planet of origin: Phaelon. Equipment﻿ Max is equipped with a faster than light drive of an undisclosed nature and a time travel function, allowing him to return samples exactly as found without a second missing in-between abduction and return. This means he does not disturb the environment he came to observe. Flight of the Navigator Over the course of the movie, Max comes to collect samples from Earth and return them to Phaelon. Along the way, he crashes into an electricity pylon, knocking out his navigational information and disorientating him long enough to be literally picked up by the US government. The information Max needs was stored in young David Freeman who was abducted by Max as a sample in 1978 and had the information implated in the unused area of his brain, as an experiment. Unfortunately, due to the complexities of humans, Max was unwilling to transport David back to his time as he risked killing him, so he replaced him in exactly the same spot he was abducted from, with no memories of the abduction eight years later in 1986. For David the transition was seamless and, due to the warping of time as you approach the speed of light, he hadn't physically aged from 12. Max meanwhile is captured by the US government and subjected to experiments (mainly trying to find the door) and does not attempt to escape as he has no navigation. Eventually David's unused implated data leads him to Max and in exchange for the information, Max agrees with David to take him back to his time, 1978, to return to his original parents (not the ones who have been looking for him for eight years). When Max does receive the information he needs, he gets something more - he gains the ability to feel and express emotions, making him more human-like in behavior, but also erratic, stubborn and argumentative. Trivia Max was voiced by Paul Reubens (credited as Paul Mall), famous for his childlike persona, "Pee-wee Herman". Pee-wee's characteristic laugh is uttered several times by Max after he "contracted" emotions and 1980's knowledge from David. This persona, speaking in an altered pitch similar to Pee-wee, persists for the rest of the movie, which is a stark contrast to Max's original tone, which is similar to HAL 9000 from Stanley Kubrick's "2001: A Space Odyssey". Gallery TrimaxionDroneShip.jpg 385805 2374219798431 2130120581 n.jpg 376186 2374224278543 1950453343 n.jpg 73778 1496811343768 7846084 n.jpg 72721 1496808543698 8975 n.jpg 72494 1496649299717 325257 n.jpg 72260 1496648619700 5080730 n.jpg 71528 1496661860031 4693193 n.jpg 68702 1496662140038 4791293 n.jpg 40124 1496817223915 5498124 n.jpg 33701 1496648939708 5207687 n.jpg 33438 1496677380419 5643588 n.jpg Davidstandinginfrontofship.jpg 390482 2374290480198 1436438430 n.jpg 392843 2374285880083 1544811756 n.jpg 380119 2374144196541 1735414895 n.jpg 73296 1496827464171 7886796 n.jpg 71863 1496837104412 653115 n.jpg 69839 1496806783654 7596044 n.jpg 67608 1496799463471 1978362 n.jpg 67589 1496802903557 1098210 n.jpg 67456 1496801223515 4539648 n.jpg 66975 1496782903057 8379893 n.jpg 66634 1496809303717 60928 n.jpg 40729 1496793143313 3319658 n.jpg 39607 1496667500172 3373150 n.jpg 33888 1496818903957 7017191 n.jpg 33680 1496807543673 4194999 n.jpg 33545 1496789063211 2306543 n.jpg Navigatorshipindisneyhollywoodstudios.jpg|The ship now fully restored - circa 2010s Navigatorshipindisneyhollywoodstudios2.jpg 67646 1496837424420 2885169 n.jpg 65972 1496798423445 7686581 n.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-5523.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-5595.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-5708.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-5959.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-6056.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-6067.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-6111.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-6123.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-6502.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-6622.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-6743.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-6827.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-7824.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-8106.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-8208.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-8710.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-9531.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-9792.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-9797.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-9866.jpg flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-9828.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Flight of the Navigator Category:Pilots Category:Ships Category:Spacecrafts